


Jamás sin ti

by son_of_jesse



Series: Te quiero sin importar lo que digan [1]
Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: AU Universo Alternativo, AU-Sin atraco, Incesto de medio hermanos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_jesse/pseuds/son_of_jesse
Summary: ¿Lo considerarías incesto incluso si nunca fueron realmente hermanos?





	Jamás sin ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeyMouse99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633075) by [MickeyMouse99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99). 



Algunos dirían que era incesto. Eran hermanos, medio hermanos, independientemente del hecho de que no se criaran como tal. La ley les protegía de prisión, pero eso no suponía un escudo para las opiniones de su familia y amigos. El saber del odio que les tendrían todos de saberlo habría sido suficiente para separarles, pero nunca les paró.

Al compartir madre se conocieron desde niños, pero Andrés vivía con su padre y Sergio pasó su infancia en el hospital, así que apenas coincidieron.

Para cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos ya eran demasiado mayores para establecer ese vínculo. Fue duro para ellos al principio: hasta entonces los dos siempre habían sido hijos únicos, pero se hicieron amigos. Además, sus estilos de vida eran muy diferentes: Sergio era solitario, tímido, inmerso siempre entre libros. Disfrutaba tomando algo de vez en cuando, pero nunca sabía cómo actuar con la gente. Por el contrario, Andrés era juerguista nato. Disfrutaba ligando con las chicas, bromeando con todo el mundo, molestando a sus colegas…Era un chico popular. Finalmente, se llevaron bien y Andrés llamaba a Sergio “hermanito”, pero nunca se sintieron familia.

Otros hechos los llevaron a verse como amantes. Deberíamos hablar también de ellos. Por ejemplo, cuando Sergio dio su primer beso a Andrés porque “la asustarás si no sabes besar a tu edad, venga, que te enseño”. Alguna vez se habían pillado masturbándose, puede que incluso a propósito. En una o dos ocasiones incluso se habían hecho pajas a la vez, mirando porno o leyendo una revista erótica. Los momentos en que dormían juntos porque había invitados o porque sentían la tristeza en el otro…

Si la gente lo supiera, puede que hubieran entendido cómo se enamoraron. No les importaba el dilema “somos hermanos”, así que ¿y qué si follaban de vez en cuando?. Andrés y Sergio decidieron que sería mejor no hacerlo oficial: sabían que de una forma u otra siempre estarían el uno para el otro, incluso si estaban separados. A pesar de la distancia causada por sus estudios y carreras, la relación se mantuvo fuerte, sin excepciones.

Por desgracia, el Sol no brilla para siempre. Un día su madre enfermó. Del tipo de enfermedad de la que sabes que va a morir. Volver a vivir en casa de su madre fue la opción más natural, pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella hasta que falleciese, cuidar de la mujer que les crio y amó con locura era para ellos la prioridad absoluta.

El dolor al ver a su madre sufrir al apagarse lentamente cada día les unió más que nunca.

Dos días después de su muerte, Sergio y Andrés observan su tumba. Solos. Cálidas, húmedas, las lágrimas de Sergio marcaban su cara mientras Andrés le abraza, más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Allí, se hicieron una promesa: nada, jamás, se interpondría entre ellos.

Se compraron juntos una casa de dos habitaciones. “Ya sabes, un profesor no gana mucho dinero…Y después de la muerte de nuestra madre, creo que es mejor así. Le ayudaré a superarlo” Eso fue lo que dijo Andrés a sus amigos.

Solo otra maldita excusa.

Una pieza más de su elaborada mentira.

Como esa habitación vacía, que nunca iban a usar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas originales del autor/a:  
> ¡Hola!  
> ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
> Es mi primer trabajo en Inglés, que no es mi lengua materna y no ha tenido beta, así que si me podéis dar algún consejo lo apreciaría mucho.  
> Sé que esta historia puede no tener mucho sentido, pero como no hay muchos fics de estos dos he decidido publicarlo de todas maneras.  
> Espero que lo apreciéis.  
> ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
>  
> 
> Me lo he pasado muy bien traduciendo este fic, si sabéis de otros de este fandom o de otros que os gustaría ver traducidos me lo podéis decir en los comentarios. Yo tampoco tengo beta, ¡si encontráis errores decídmelo y los corrijo!  
> ¡Muchas gracias!  
> Os dejo otra vez el link del original por si queréis echarle un vistazo: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633075


End file.
